Mana Khemia Romance
by MyuAki
Summary: Vayne get's dragged to the forest by an intoxicated Flay, who drugs him with an Aphrodisiac-who else comes to save him but Roxis? RoxisXVayne Rated M Oneshot


**I own nothing, The voice from the game of the main character Vayne sounds suspiciously like a young Endrance and .Hack is an awesome game you should play (That's with Endrance and Haseo) Mana Khemia is the game Vayne's from, there's also a second game. .Hack/GU is the name for Haseo, second game of second season of 1st .Hack.**

X

X

X

Vayne sighed, why did Roxis hate him so much? It wasn't his fault he couldn't get a Mana- so why was so…hostile? Not that Vayne was complaining, it was even worse when Roxis started ignoring him. He felt so lonely, but he knew that wasn't the only reason his heart had hurt so much.

"Ah, there you are Vayne!" He inwardly sighed at the voice of their workshop leader, Flay. The man was so obnoxious it wasn't even funny.

Flay grabbed his arm and started dragging him off to some god knows where place…again. But it was just him this time so…was something happening? Or would he see the others when he got there?

"Where are we going Flay?" Surprisingly, the swordsman stayed silent, not even laughing loudly like usual. Vayne started to get nervous when he couldn't recognize their surroundings anymore. Where was Flay taking him?

He was about to ask again when he heard some teacher's walking by, Flay abruptly stopped, and changed direction.

Now they where outside the school, walking along the path that went to the Living Forest. When they finally got there Vayne tried again, to get an answer out of the expressionless man but was once again silenced as he was dragged deeper into the monster infested forest.

Now Vayne was really worried, Flay had finally stopped, the others weren't there, and this was deeper than he'd ever gone inside the forest.

"Flay?-" Vayne was shoved against a tree, the older man pressed flush to him so he could feel the muscles in his chest and…a bulge poking his hip!

"Flay! What are you-!" Vayne cut himself off when he saw the look in Flay's eyes. It was feral and dark, and…terrifying.

He'd seen a look like that before, when he hadn't yet joined the academy. A man had been following him for a while, when Sulfur had told him to run, he'd looked back first and saw the same look in that man's eyes as he did now with Flay? Sulfur said it was called Lust and that a very bad thing would have happened to him had he not run away when he did. But how was he supposed to get away now!

"Stop it Flay!" He could smell a strange scent on the man now, he must've drank something he wasn't supposed to the idiot!

"Snap out of it Flay! It's me! Vayne!" Flay's body smothered him again, lips against his ear, hand gripping his waist.

"I know…" What was he going to do? He cursed himself for leaving Sulfur behind to sleep. He had no idea how to escape!

Vayne shoved violently against the huge mass, but failed when his hands were pinned above his head with only _one _of Flay's hands. He was really scared!

"NO! Stop it! Someone help! HEL-" The other hand slapped itself against his mouth silencing him. No! He bit the hand and screamed as loud as he could, crying out for help.

"ROXIS!"

"ROXIS HELP M-" A hard fruit was shoved into his mouth, silencing him for good. Vayne tried desperately to spit the fruit out, but his teeth only dug in deeper, making all the more difficult to get it out.

"Mmmmmph!Mrphrff!" His coat was ripped from him, the strips of thick cloth tying his hands together. Vayne shivered in his thin white shirt as the cool air seeped through. He panicked when he felt meaty hands slip under it, and in a final act of desperation, kicked Flay's _thing_ that was conveniently placed right above his knee when Flay moved to bind him. Flay responded by slapping Vayne so hard he wobbled and fell to the ground. Now Flay loomed above him, straddling his hips, now completely at his mercy.

The dirty look in his eyes truly frightened him, he needed help!

_SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

_

* * *

_Roxis sighed, he'd been walking for the longest time trying to find the last ingredient he needed, and he went far deeper than he thought he'd have to in the Living Forest.

"ROXIS!" He froze when his name was called. Who was there? It sounded like-

"ROXIS HELP M-" It was Vayne!

He ran as fast as he could following the sounds of a desperate struggle, by the time he got there he was panting-but his breath caught in his throat. There was Vayne, sprawled on the grass with his hands bound above his head, lip bleeding, fruit gagging him while tears glistened at the corners of his eyes. Flay was above him concealing his lower half. Roxis didn't think, he just _did_. Throwing his entire body mass against Flay he managed to knock him off, using the Wings of Icarus he sent the crazed man back to campus where he was sure a teacher would see and sedate him.

Turning back to Vayne, he took in the rest of his body, slightly bruised in places but mostly okay. He sighed in relief. Dropping to his knees he untied Vayne's wrists, anger swelling at the ugly purple marks. Next was the fruit, tilting Vayne's head back he managed to loosen and pulled out the fruit, quickly discarding it behind him. Roxis was a little concerned about how quiet the shuddering teen was, and the fact that he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Vayne, Vayne you're alright. It's me, Roxis." Watery sky blue met amber, and Roxis's world turned upside down.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Roxis just wrapped his arms around Vayne once the initial shock was over, he decided he rather like the feel of the teens body on him. The card user let him cry into his chest, whispering shaky words of gratitude over and over again. He suddenly became quiet and very still. Roxis, mistaking it as a sigh that he was better moved to get up, knee brushing between the cat owners legs.

"AH!"

...

What?

"R-Roxis...I feel weird..." Roxis immediately flipped Vayne over, another gasp left his lips. He put his hand down on the front of his pants getting him another confused half moan.

"You're hard..."

"W-What? Why!"

"Don't ask me..." Some residue of the fruit was still on Vayne's pale pink lips. It couldn't be...Oh yes it could. Shit.

"That fruit in your mouth was some sort of aphrodisiac..." The rest of Vayne's body was heating up too, Roxis could practically _smell_ the arousal and he _could_ see the arousal on the boy's now flushed cheeks.

"What s-should I do...?"

"Relieve yourself of course." Vayne gave him a confused look.

"Relieve?" Roxis rolled his eyes, not believing what he was hearing.

"Don't tell me you've never-oh god, you've never done it before have you?" Vayne just tilted his head to the side, panting now. Then he groaned.

"Then I'll do it."

"Do wha-AH!"

Roxis was rubbing him through his pants! It felt so good...Vayne's mind became hazy with pleasure, all he knew was that he wanted to feel more, more of everything Roxis...His unconscious desire had finally been released when he looked into the amber eyes of his love.

Roxis watched Vayne squirm, eyes watery, lips open, hair mussed. He was so beautiful. Quickening his pace, he closed his eyes at the delicious moans the teen under him was making.

"S-Something's coming ou-AH!" The telltale white liquid was released into the air, but the boy's member was far from over.

"Geez, what kind of aphrodisiac is this?" Roxis cursed himself, he was getting aroused. He _really_ wanted to kiss the sexy teen beneath him, so he did.

It was soft and gentle at first, before quickly deepening when Vayne moaned again. Straddling his waist Roxis ran his hands up the soft smooth skin, circling his fingers around the boy's taut nipples. Brushing over and occasionally pinching, he licked the red buds, drawing a sweet gasp from the silver haired teens lovely wet lips. Roxis went to remove Vayne's pants, but stopped. Should he continue? Was this the right choice?

"M-More...Touch me m-more!" Roxis's previous doubts were shattered when he placed his eyes on the scene before him.

Vayne, panting and flushed with tears of pleasure in his eyes and swollen lips was reaching up to him with both hands, moaning out his name as he writhed underneath him. Swiftly ripping of the offending garments, Vayne was left naked and shivering in both cold and pleasure.

"Roxis, you need to relieve yourself too..." Roxis grit his teeth when Vayne touched the bulge in his pants.

"I'm getting to that."

Vayne arched his back when he felt a finger prodding at his entrance, slick with some kind of sweet smelling salve.

"W-what are...?" Roxis didn't reply a he moved the digit in and out, marveling at how tight it was. Soon he added the second finger and began scissoring, stopping momentarily when Vayne groaned in discomfort. Now he was thrusting all four of his fingers and out of the teen.

"Ah...hm!" Roxis loosened his pants and discarded them along with his shirt on the grass, positioning himself at Vayne's entrance. Slowly, slowly, he pushed inside holding back moans at the intense heat and pressure.

"Aaaahhh...UWAH!" In and out in and out, a steady rhythm was made between the two, Vayne pushing back with every thrust.

"Haaa...Haaa...H-Harder!" Now Roxis was pounding in and out of the tight heat, he connected his lips to Vayne's once more, tongue's dancing with each other. Roxis could feel himself creeping closer to his climax at an agonizingly slow pace. His hands went up to toy with the moaning silverette's nipples.

"Hya-Ah-AH!" The same white liquid flowed out again as Vayne's inner walls clamped down on Roxis's member, forcing him over the edge. He lay on top of the panting figure below him, catching his breath-before once again having it caught in his throat with Vayne's next words.

"I-I love...you..." Roxis tightened his grip around the boy, unsure of how to answer though he knew he cared deeply for him. Hesitating only for a moment he answered. "I'm sorry...for all the things I've done to you in the past. I did not mean them." The card user rushed his last words when he felt Vayne tense underneath him, mistaking it for rejection, and then relaxed again when he heard the truth.

"I...also...Love you."

"I forgive you, my Love." That was all Roxis needed to hear before engaging his lover in a sweet, binding kiss.

**X**

**X**

**X Well, that was unbelievably cheesy near the end, but hey! I got the sudden impulse to do this oneshot and now my fantasy is out for all to see who know of this game. It's pretty awesome by the way. There will probably be a lot more random oneshots with characters that aren't really well known but then you'll find new stuff to watch and read.  
**


End file.
